


Speaking Through The Music

by otabekfuckingaltin



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Late night skating, M/M, Sharing Earbuds, Train Rides, confessing, i love these two fools, langa's pov, no beta we die like men, renga, seriously so fucking fluffy, sharing spotify, throwing rocks at the window because he saw it in a movie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:08:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29603613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otabekfuckingaltin/pseuds/otabekfuckingaltin
Summary: It'd been a beautiful sunset, really. But now the sun has set and Langa's almost caught his breath as he stares incredulously up at his friend from his spot leaning against the dim pink streetlight, the sky above them spotted with stars that bring him back to the freckles that wildly dot Reki's cheeks. How different the evening feels after the adrenaline has set in, how the colours and lights around them seem almost as supercharged as the beat of Langa's heart against his ribcage. He tells himself that it's the adrenalines fault when his heart pulses frantically in his ears, and not because Reki's finally caught his breath and is grinning down at him and asking, "but did you have fun?"
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 10
Kudos: 67





	Speaking Through The Music

That was seriously the stupidest thing you've ever done," Langa chokes out between gasps for air,"and you're pretty stupid most of the time." 

Reki doesn't try to combat the words and instead nods in agreement, running a bruised and bloodied hand through his unruly hair as he attempts to catch his breath. His board is lying on the ground in front of him bottom up, with a new gash across the deck, a battle scar from the fence he had attempted to clear just five minutes prior. Of course it hadn't worked, and of course he had bailed and smashed his hands into the concrete, and of course Langa had had to grab him and his board and continue running from the security guard they'd chosen to piss off this evening.

Skating on the rooftop parking lot hadn't actually been his idea this time, but rather something that Langa had unexpectedly asked him in class, who, when prompted, had flushed and told Reki that it would be the "best place to catch the sunset". The parking lot was a pretty sick skating spot in Reki's opinion, with much less cars and a lot more freedom, away from the jeering eyes of their fellow teenage skaters that they'd otherwise run into at their regular park. Reki had liked skating here before meeting Langa, and liked it even more now with him. 

And true to Langa's word, the sunset had been the best it could be from their spot on the rooftop lot, sitting on top of an industrial garbage bin with their boards resting besides them. Reki had grabbed a tangled ball of earbuds from his pocket, offering one to Langa once they'd become manageably untangled after an embarrassing three minutes of effort. They'd sat there in comfortable silence for a bit, enjoying the sight of the sun sinking behind the crystalline towers that crowded the city below them, honey dipped stalagmites poking out from between street after street of urban life.

It'd been a beautiful sunset, really. But now the sun has set and Langa's almost caught his breath as he stares incredulously up at his friend from his spot leaning against the dim pink streetlight, the sky above them spotted with stars that bring him back to the freckles that wildly dot Reki's cheeks. How different the evening feels after the adrenaline has set in, how the colours and lights around them seem almost as supercharged as the beat of Langa's heart against his ribcage. He tells himself that it's the adrenalines fault when his heart pulses frantically in his ears, and not because Reki's finally caught his breath and is grinning down at him and asking, "but did you have fun?"

There's just something about Reki at this moment. Perhaps it's the way the neon streetlights from the shops above them reflect so softly on his skin, lighting up his cheeks to his eyes with a satiny pink glow. Maybe it's the half grin half smirk Reki always seems to be sporting that's now spread across his face, maybe it's the way he winces as his bloody lip reacts to his enthusiastic smile. 

Whatever it is, there's something about Reki that Langa can't seem to quite get enough of. Something about him that tugs on his heart a little bit more than just a friend ever could. Something that's been keeping Langa up for hours every night lately, glancing over more times than he'd like to admit at his laptop's Spotify to watch as user RekkkkiBoard420 flips through playlist after playlist. They're usually titled randomly, such as "assassin music, ass ass in music", "songs to make spaghetti to", and Langa's personal favourite, "sk8in tunez". Reki has trouble sleeping, something Langa had learned early on from the ridiculous hours he had received memes from him, and watching as he finally landed on his "soft sawngz:-)" playlist around 2 or 3 AM is what helps Langa finally drift off most nights.

How long had it been like this? It was a routine that Langa had settled into without noticing, but one that undoubtedly made the butterflies in his stomach even more prominent than usual. How long has it been since he started to notice his stomach twist and turn, and his cheeks flush every time Reki's username shot up to the top of his social tab? How long has it been since Langa focused a little harder every night on the song titles Reki played, privately wishing the increase of love songs Reki had been streaming to be because of him? 

"Yeah. I had fun." He smiles back at Reki, accepting his outstretched hand and pulling himself to his feet. He stumbles a bit, and Reki instinctively grabs his shoulder to steady him. His grip is warm on Langa's skin, and all that Langa can think of is how close Reki is, and how pretty his eyes look in the reflection of the pink lights beaming down on them tenderly. All he can think about is how warm Reki's laugh is when he steadies Langa with an "easy there dude". He tries not to let the butterflies in his stomach make their way up his throat, and opts to busy himself with grabbing his board from beside him. Reki does the same, checking his phone before zipping it up in his jacket pocket.

"it's 11. Wanna skate to the train?"

As if there'd ever be a time where Langa would say no to skating with Reki. He nods, slinging his backpack over his shoulder, and follows Reki as he pushes off, the two winding down the dimly lit streets in unison. Reki tilts his head back and his eyes, for just a second, slide shut as the warm summer air tickles his face. The streets get quieter the further they skate into suburbia, Langa's arms spread wide as his flannel dances in the wind. It's just the two of them for block after block, ducking through alleyways and turning onto usually busy main streets now empty of cars. The sound of their wheels rushing over smooth concrete bounces off the buildings, and they coexist in the peaceful lull in life that the evening brings to them. Every so often, Reki turns to throw him a smile or a lighthearted tease over their speed differences, and every time he does, Langa feels the blood rush to his ears so quickly he's almost positive they're bright red by the time they reach the station.

The station, aside from the far off rumbles of trains overhead, is dead silent. Their boards clatter noisily against the tiles beneath them as the two skate up to the turnstill, cards in hand. Usually they'd be off their boards by now, but the absence of suit clad businessmen and crowds of students means the station is airy, and empty of it's usual hum and speed. Reki takes advantage of the absence of transit police, skating obnoxiously wide circles as he waits for Langa, who's taking far too long fumbling with his pockets in search of his card. Reki waits until he's finally pulled out his card and tapped it, to do a gratuitous series of tricks right in front of Langa.

"you're getting better with those'' Langa comments, a bit teasing since Reki's been doing them practically since they've met and Reki scoffs, board under one arm as they walk to the platform side by side. He laughs a little at Reki's despair of being talked down to by Langa and looks over at Reki as he rolls his eyes at him, feeling his chest tighten a bit as he lets his gaze fall to the hand Reki has on his board, still ripped up from his fall earlier. The new cuts intertwine with the older scars, a patchwork spread across his hands and up to his arms that tells the story of someone who refuses to half ass any jumps. This isn't the first time Langa's thought about grabbing Reki by the hand and interlacing their fingers, but without fail, every time it does come to mind, it brings an overwhelming wave of nerves that crash over him instantaneously. It's not that Langa doesn't want to hold Reki close to him; it's rather that the thought of it practically paralyzes him.

It isn't long before the telltale rumble of the train tracks grows closer and closer until it's fully pulled up in front of them, practically empty of passengers. The wind ruffles their hair as they step in, sitting facing one of the wide windows overlooking the quiet streets of Okinawa. The train lurches forward, pulling them deeper into suburbia, and Reki pulls his phone and only slightly tangled earbuds out. It's an unspoken routine of theirs on the train ride home, sharing Reki's earbuds as they listen to whatever new music he's come across as they watch the world pass them by. Tonight's choices are mellower in nature, some beachy vaporwave that Langa had seen Reki listening to the night before. Reki always seemed to have the perfect music for every moment, and his extensive musical knowledge would be a bit more surprising to Langa if they hadn't shared their spotify when they first met. No matter what time Langa checks the app, Reki always has something playing, and when it's not spotify he can be almost 99% sure that Reki has some vinyl running. He finds himself listening to music a lot more often than usual lately, his eyes always drifting over to the side to watch Reki's listening activity. He feels connected this way, even when he's not with Reki.

The two of them look out the window in comfortable silence, Reki's fingers tapping along to the beat on his knee. It's only a few stops from here to their neighbourhood since they had skated in from the city, and Langa can already see familiar landmarks popping up. Reki had insisted on walking him home ever since they had started hanging out due to Langa's trouble with navigating the area, but even now with Langa being well travelled around Okinawa, Reki still ends up skating with him home every night. 

It's the little things like this that make Langa dare to question if Reki feels the same way.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Yall! this was suppose to just be a oneshot at first, but ya boy is Horribly Busy and hasn't had the time to write, so i present to you- the first little bit of a renga fic i've been working on for ages! i hope you enjoy! you can check me out on tumblr at @otabekfuckingaltin


End file.
